Lynn's Pokemon adventure
by Black Star5
Summary: Lynn is about to go on a journey of lies, truth and seeking of self. Lots of humor in latest chapter If you want another chapter, Review!
1. Runaway

Black Star Imagines is proud (sort of) to present,

Pokemon,

Our Quest for Freedom

(my first Poke-fiction)

Chapter One, Run-away

Lynn packed her back pack and sports bag full of supplies. Tomorrow before dawn…they wouldn't know what hit them. She looked at the note on her computer again. Brief and mysterious, just how she'd wanted it. She looked at the checklist in her notebook again. She was only taking the bare essentials. She didn't plan on coming back for a long time. She had broken open her bank and it had come to enough to last her well into the month. Everything was coming together.

Professor Woods had offered the idea. She knew how hard Lynn had worked for most of her life for this chance. They were trying to take it away, though. They didn't want her to be free. She was too obedient, too hard working, too controllable to let go of. She was finally going to break her bonds and fly away. She was only sorry she had to leave the other two behind, for now. Clay and Sandy had a few more years to go before they could join her, but she would come back as soon as the time was right.

She glanced at the list again. All the canned goods and easy-to-preserve food she could carry was in the sports bag, that had wheels, along with some bottled water, a plate, spork, and pan. It was all the smallest she could find so she could bring more. In the other bag was a change of clothes, a pair of socks, bathing items, first aid, a travel guide and a small hand-held that would help her find info on anything important in the world. It would also help in some emergencies. The note explained why she had stolen it from Them. She was almost ready. She looked at the bunk bed again. They were sound asleep. Curled up like puppies in a basket. She shook Clay and put a hand over his mouth. When she was sure he was awake, she whispered, "It's time." He glanced at the clock on the computer screen. It was 12:01.

"Why now? It's barely tomorrow. Please stay a little longer?"

"We've been through this, Clay. If I stay much longer, They could easily find me. The longer I have until they miss me, the better my chances are at getting away. I promise I'll come back for you." He gave her a hug and buried his face in her shirt for a moment, taking her in and remembering all he could. He did that when ever he liked something, so he would always remember when things got bad.

"Wake up, Sandy," Clay murmured, "Lynn has to go. Aren't you going to say bye?" Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open.

"Now? Lynn? I'm going too! I won't stay without you! I won't last a day here!" Clay put his hand over her mouth. Lynn pulled her close and hugged her.

"It's okay. Don't worry. It won't be long and I'll come back to take you to the place we said we were gonna get. Do you remember, Sandy?" She nodded. "With the ocean view and a fireplace and woods and mountains nearby and a little spring and a pond. We won't have to work except for what we need and no one will tell us what to do. Clay'll have his tunnels to explore and you'll have.."

"A garden full of flowers and grass and bug type Pokemon. I remember. And you'll get to be one of the best known people in the field of Pokemon. Researcher, gym leader, trainer, breeder, nurse and you'll talk to them one day too! I bet one day you'll even.." she pulled Lynn down so she could whisper, "you'll even fall in love and get married like the princesses in the story books. Life will be good and we will have each other." She was all out smiling now.

"We can get some work done now so that it'll look like you did your chores before you left. We'll be really quiet and if the most of it is clean, we won't have to work as hard tomorrow." Clay knew they'd have to work just as hard, just serving any investigators that came by, but it was worth a shot. "We can get the house work done real fast and go out to the barn and feed and water the Pokemon and shovel out the old hay. Sandy can bring in some fruit for the table too. The stuff on it is getting rotten so we can burry it in the garden. She can also wash rags and napkins and small stuff like socks, and the dishes are already all clean so I can go milk early and put it in the ice box."

"Good. If you guys work like that from now on, they won't be too hard on you and I'll be back as soon as I possibly can. I love you both. Don't loose hope." With that, she opened the door to the room and walked out, carrying her shoes so she didn't make much noise. Clay and Sandy watched her from the door until she was at the front door and had her hand on the knob. They shut their door and headed down the hall as she closed the outside door and locked it again.

She ran down the road until she was at the walkway to the Research Center that Professor Woods worked at. She knocked quickly and ran in and locked the door behind her. She listened for a minute. No one came after her. She'd done it. She turned from the door to the middle of the room to see Professor Michelle Woods and her younger brother, Kyle Woods, in the chairs looking at her with question on their faces. "No, they didn't follow me."

She stood up and motioned for her to follow. Kyle followed behind both of them. "Have you decided on a beginner yet?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. A Chicarita. Am I the first one here?"

"Lynn, it's 12:45 in the morning. No one in their right mind gets here this early," Kyle stated. "I am going after you. Ladies first and all that," he added absently.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me, Kyle Woods! I have done just fine all on my own, thank you!"

"No one said I felt sorry for you," he muttered. Professor Woods was smiling ahead of them. Kyle likes Lynn so much, he forgets how defensive she is, she thought, chuckling at their small dispute. 'If Lynn thinks he pities her, she should have seen him when he found out what those adoptive parents were doing to her. He nearly blew a gasket!'

She opened a door and Kyle waited outside. "Lynn, I know that this is trying, but you have to understand, so keep an open mind, alright? Kyle is going to travel with you. Not out of any pity. He's doing it to make sure you will be safe and because we both care about what happens to you!" She picked a Pokeball off of the table and handed it to Lynn. "Will he have a name, or just Chicarita?"

"I'm calling him…Basil."

"That's a good name. You also get a Pokegear and Pokedex. Stay safe, okay? A lot of hopes are riding on you."

Lynn walked out of the room, passing Kyle, and went into the room they had been sitting in. She noticed the tea and food on the coffee table and helped herself. She put some extra teabags in her bag for later. They may come in handy, she thought. Kyle came back in without Professor Woods. "She said she's going back to bed. She needs her sleep for tomorrow's trainers. She still has a job to do here."

"I know. I just thought she'd wish us luck when we left." She noticed the clock said 1:20. Had it really been that long?

Kyle was looking at her bags. "Don't you have a sleeping bag?" She shook her head, blushing slightly.

"I only have my rain poncho for protection from the wind."

"Well, we still have my sister's old bag from when she went on her journey about 10 years ago. It's old, but it's in good condition." While they were in the closet, they found some belts that held Poke balls, gear, and dex and a belt pouch for medicines and other small items.

Lynn looked at her Poke gear's clock when they reached the town sign. She made a mental note, 'Left Belton at 2:03am'

"We need to make it to Elquadon by sun up. We will only stop for some food and keep going." She looked at him with wide eyes, "Unless, of course, you want to get caught. My sister has made several changes to your info in the Pokedex and she has several friends in the cities around here, but if you're not careful we could get her and us in some serious trouble. She has given me a list of contacts that are safe to tell your secret to, but other than that, we must be careful."

"Where do we have to be by tonight?"

"Valley Grove, at the foot of the Velvet Mountains."

Lynn was boggled at this. They had to go about 25 miles by sun-up and nearly 50 miles more by sun down. "Hey, Kyle? Why didn't you go on your journey before now? You're 15, right? Most start when they are 10."

Silence. She was starting to think she'd gone out of bounds when he answered, "I didn't expect to ever go on a journey. I really wanted to be a Professor slash Breeder when I grew up."

"So you stayed home to study with your sister?"

"Yes. That was mostly it. I learned to be a Watcher, Breeder and Trainer while I was with her. She finally decided that I had learned all I could from her and needed to get away from a lab for a while. So, here I am."

"Well, this definitely isn't a lab!"\

~*~

B.S.-That's the first chapter to my first fic in Pokemon.

Lynn- 0_0()

B.S.- yes, I know. It was, like, a girl Seto in a bad fic. V_V() I might continue it, or I might delete it. It depends on how many responses I get. ^_^ Well? What are you waiting for? REVIEW!


	2. Bridge out

B.S.- Here we go! Round two! Thanks for the reveiws! Zarek and everyone else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was starting to rise. They were finally coming out of the dense forest that was between Elquadon and Belton. Most people called it the Greenwood Forest because the trees were so old that the moss on them made them all look green, even the youngest saplings. 

They had been running most of the way after the "half-way mark." It was actually just an old Onix tunnel that was once connected to a cave, before an earth quake decided to collapse the caves and most of the old tunnels were deserted to find better soil to dig in by the rock Pokemon.

Lynn was looking at the city with wide eyes. She had never been permitted to travel so even a city as small as Elquadon was a huge surprise to her. Kyle began looking in the bushes for something.

"Kyle, what are you doing? This isn't exactly the perfect time to look for wild Pokemon."

"Lynn, stuff it. I'm looking for a mint berry tree. We can use the branches to sweep away our tracks and smell. It'll give us some time if they decide to use Growlithe or some other smell-detector Pokemon to find us." He handed her a branch that smelled strongly of the mint that gave the berries their name.

"Man, this stuff is so strong, it almost stinks! Kyle, I just got out of slavery. I didn't exactly plan on sweeping the road for a good while. Can't we just run for it?" He only had to glare at her before she shut up and began helping. "Do you think Basil could help? His leaf smells strong. It might help."

"He can help when we leave Elquadon. We don't want to use the same sent too much."

They arrived at Elquadon just as the bottom of the sun was rising over the horizon. Kyle and Lynn were both panting like crazy. They had made sure that no one could find their tracks. Kyle stopped at a ditch nearby and tossed the branches in the deepest part of it. "No sense in letting them find evidence that we were ever here."

When they reached the Pokemon Center, Lynn had never seen a more welcoming sight. Nurse Joy offered to let them rest for a while, but Kyle refused. He said that they only needed to eat and rest their legs before they started out again.

The whole time, Lynn's thoughts were circling around Clay and Sandy. They would be the ones to suffer from her decision. She had looked out for them ever since she could remember. She couldn't remember why. She was pretty sure that they weren't related, but what other explanation was there? She tried to think back. She barely remembered a white room and beds. The orphanage. That was probably the room she had stayed in. She could remember the day that she was adopted. The two people she now was running away from had come in and picked up two babies. Clay and Sandy were about 6 years younger than her. She wasn't for sure. They had always been happy to hear her voice, giggling and cooing when they were babies. Now that she thought about it, Clay and Sandy were the ones who taught her what a smile and laugh were. She tried to remember what the house had looked like when they first entered the door. It had always looked the same to her, even though she knew things were changed around over and over again. 

She remembered all too well the threats that came when ever she tried to disobey. "Don't you care about Clay and Sandy, Lynn? They might get hurt if you don't do what your told." Clay and Sandy were the only family that Lynn had ever known. OF COURSE SHE DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO THEM! She remembered something that Sandy had asked when they had first started talking about getting a new home. "Are we a family?" No child should have to ask that question. They should always feel loved and protected. They were all each other had, though.

Wesley and Roxanne had never done anything truly drastic, Lynn thought. They had been beaten a lot, but that was normal, right? They had never done anything that would leave a permanent mark. No. The social workers would have noticed if they had. Most of the beatings left marks in places that were covered by clothing, usually belly or back, maybe even feet. Lynn had once or twice been locked in a low closet that was dark and didn't have a doorknob on her side. They had always called that closet the Dead Place. It was so dark and scary inside that it was always compared to a tomb. They had always thought that there were Raticate in that closet too, waiting for a victim to fall asleep in their dark and gloomy lair before ambushing them and biting and scratching them to death.

Kyle snapped his fingers in front of her again. "Hello? The lights are on but is anyone home?"

Lynn gasped and focused again. "Sorry, Kyle. I was thinking about Sandy and Clay. Did Professor Woods ever find information on their parents? I don't really care if mine are out there somewhere, but Clay and Sandy…they are still so young and can make a choice in the lives they lead. Maybe their past would help them with the future?"

"Lynn, their past already has an affect on their future. As long as you are alive, well, and free, there is still hope for them." He looked at the ground for a minute and then voiced his thoughts. "If it weren't for the fact that Wesley and Roxanne provide funding for most of the orphanages and police stations around here, we probably would have easily gotten you guys out of there earlier. But, since they didn't leave any marks on you and are considered 'Perfect Citizens'," he spat the words like a curse, "the police have no real evidence that you were being beaten. If only you could have said something…"

"If I had, Clay and Sandy would have paid the price. Heavily. They were mellow as far as slave drivers go, but if I would have said anything…Clay and Sandy would have been split from me and possibly each other if I had said anything anyway. We are the only family we've known. We don't want to lose that."

Nurse Joy came up to them, "You really should keep it down. I just talked to the Officer Jenny of Elquadon and an alert just went up for the returning of a 15-year old girl with lavender hair and honey brown eyes a little while ago. There's supposed to be some sort of reward, so keep your heads down, alright?"

Kyle nodded and pulled Lynn up by the hand. "We need to leave now. If there's already an alert out, they might be on their way here." They grabbed their stuff and walked out, running all the way out of town and a good ways down the road before coming to a cross road. Kyle studied the signs for a minute, then looked at the map.

"The quickest way to the Velvet Mountains is…," he pointed to the left, " that way. You rest here for a minute, I'm going back a ways to cover up our tracks." He picked up a pine branch and started down the road.

It didn't take long in the heat of the sun for Lynn to start swaying drowsily from her place beneath the sign. The heat was hypnotizing and she started drifting off when Kyle got back to see her nearly asleep, propped up on the bags beneath the sign. 'I really should let her sleep a while. We WERE up jogging most of the night. A little cat nap might do her some good. Besides, this seems like the perfect time to sleep.' He looked up at the noon sun. Not even the craziest traveler would run at their pace this time of day. He checked the map again. Just more than half way there. Once they got to the top of these hills, it was just a hike up into the mountains and down the other side until they were in Valley Grove. What would he do then? He had thought about going into the Hando League to exercise his skills. He wondered what Lynn had thought of doing with the time she had to hide and prepare to go get the other two.

~*~

Lynn woke up after a little while of Basil jumping on her stomach. She yawned and looked around. Kyle was sitting nearby and looking at her with a smile on his face. "Are you ready to go now? You've only been asleep for an hour now." She almost knocked him over with her sports bag when she remembered that they couldn't afford any more "Down time" because of concussions. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Come on, Basil. I bet we can beat the knot on a log over there to Valley Grove. Don't you think so?" She got a happy, "Chica-chica (I'm game!)" from Basil before they broke out in an all out run towards the foot hills.

Kyle chuckled at their antics. "Michelle was right. She's really nice inside when she's not being forced into something." He started after them. "Hey, You two whirl-winds up there! Slow down! Basil should be covering our sent, not making it more noticeable!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Back in Belton~

"CLAY! SANDY! GET YOUR LAZY KEESTERS DOWN HERE!" Roxanne sputtered and fumed. "LYNN! YOU'D BETTER GET DOWN HERE OR THESE TWO LAZY BUMS WILL…LYNN? LYNN!? LYNN!!! WESLEY! WHERE IS THAT GIRL?! WESLEY!!!! SHE'S GONE! That little tramp! After all we've done for her! Wesley, see. She left us a note. That's it. Dear Roxy and Wes, Please leave Sandy and Clay alone. I will be back as soon as I can take some more little brats off of your hands Don't forget me. I will be back. P.s sorry I took Wesley's hand held. It'll be of more use to me than it will to either of you, anyway. Good bye, Lynn."

"She won't get far. I'll alert the police."

"Wait. I have an idea. Sandy, Clay. Come here for a minute. Miss Roxy wants to talk to you." They came in with heads down and sad faces. " Did you know that Lynn abandoned you?"

"No, Miss Roxanne ma'am, we didn't" Sandy was almost in tears.

"Well, she did. But we can bring her back to you. All you have to do is tell us when she left and where she is going."

"We don't know anything about where she went. Honest." Clay was trying to keep Roxanne from seeing that Sandy was upset, so he took a step closer.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. If you don't tell me where she went I'll make sure that everyday that she is gone is a living nightmare for the both of you." She grabbed Clay's shirt and pulled him close so she could look in his eyes. "Now, one more time, WHERE IS SHE?"

"I. Don't Know!" he yelled back at her. She dropped him and he stomped on her foot and ran to the barn, dragging Sandy with him.

"Yow! Those little brats never were respectful. That'll change now that the she is gone for a while. Sandy will be easy to break but that Clay, he's going to be like breaking a wild Rapidash into a child's saddle. It will take some time, but it's not impossible." Wesley had grabbed his cell phone and started dialing.

"We might as well call the police and the agency."

"What agency? You don't mean the adoption agency do you?"

"No. I mean OUR agency. The one that's funded this…project. The one that just got away. They will be on the look out for her. She's far too valuable to them for them to lose. After all the research that went into her and the lab experiment time…even Giovanni himself can't control a genetically created creature like we can. Of course, he made the stupid mistake of telling Mew's clone that he was an experiment. We have been training this one since she was born. She has no idea what went on before she came here. She also doesn't realise that she's only a fraction of the age she looks. So far she's been a total success. I always expected her to try something like this. She actually believes she's a normal 'human' child. It's far better than we could have hoped. Sticking her with those two when she was born was brilliant." He pointed to the barn.

"Yes, but she must be returned before her true identity is found out or the experiment would be a total waste. No better than that crack pot, Giovanni's, work." Roxanne grabbed the phone away from Wesley. "Hello? Yes this is about project L.Y.N.N. Yes, I'll hold. The pass-code is Celestial might in the dead of night. Hello, Boss. The girl is getting some unusual attributes. Yes, she has escaped. How did you know? So you're going to get the Team Meteor on it? Perfect! How long until we can start the real training of our little monster? Great! We'd be glad to help. No? You're sure? What about the other two? Affirmative, I understand. Yes, right away. Does Giovanni suspect anything? No sir! We have had no interruptions in her development until now. Yes, I understand. Good day to you too, sir." She hung up the phone. "Call the police, Wesley. If we find her first, I'll wring her neck! She just cheated us out of ten times the pay we get now! All we had to do was convince the Boss that we were doing the best possible with her and then we would have been permanently on the training committee! We could have gotten spoils of what she took over!" She rampaged downstairs while Wesley made the call, never suspecting 3 weary spies spying on him. A Fearow was sitting on a tree just outside with a strange object around it's neck and a processed look in it's eyes and two small children were in the closet ears pressed to the door. They ran outside and out to the barn.

"If they find Lynn, she could be in real danger! Someone's got to warn Professor Woods!"

"Let's hope she reaches Elquadon. I bet she knows that there is danger. Your right, though. Professor Woods does deserve to know about the happenings here. How are we supposed to get a message to her?"

"We can run down there now. We'll be back before they miss us. It's not that far." Clay reached for the barn door, only to realize that it was locked. "Oh, no! What if Roxanne heard us?! LET US OUT! WE"LL TELL IF YOU DON"T LET US OUT NOW!" He sat down dejectedly, holding his head in his hands, "If she gets caught, it'll be all our fault." He put his face down and continued sobbing. Sandy joined him after a while of searching the barn for any escape route. Roxy hadn't left anything to chance. What they didn't know was that Roxy had no idea where they were and neither did Wesley. They were both running around the house seeking the two little rats.

"They have to be here somewhere! Wesley! You did check the barn, right?"

"Yah, right after I called the police. No one was in there."

"Something strange is going on here. I bet they went to find Lynn. Right when the police are due in too!"

The doorbell rang and the two ran for the door. "We just tell them that they went missing right after the girl did. That will keep us safe for a little while. Ready?" She opened the door to allow Jenny and some other officers in and explained there sad story. "So you see," Roxy mustered up the fake tears, " They must have been standing in for her and then made a get away-I mean run for it." 

The police took a look around and at the revised note that Roxy had laid out before deciding that the children wouldn't phone home anytime soon. "We'll let you know when we get a lead." Officer Jenny was sincere with that. The moment they got a lead they would let them know that they had it, not what the lead was. She'd seen too many cases like this. It's not likely that the kids would all just up and run away without a reason.

Clay and Sandy had decided to hide in the hayloft until Roxy came back. When she unlocked the door, they would climb down the rope by the door and lock her in and see how she liked it.

~*~

Lynn and Kyle were sitting on a boulder by the path. Basil was laying in Lynn's lap, fast asleep. Kyle looked around and at the map for the millionth time. "Kyle, what's the matter? Are we lost or something?"

"No, we are getting there abnormally fast. That's what's worrying me. We should have had some sort of trouble by now. Why hasn't anyone tried to stop us from getting to Valley Grove? Maybe we should go back and take the North road to Opalson. Then we could've caught a boat to Johto. I don't like the silience in these mountains. As quite as it is, there should be wild Pokemon about."

"So? Don't jinx us, Kyle. We are getting away fine because we are good and have a good cause. What more reason do you need? Don't be suspicious of every blade of grass. That's what makes one paranoid."

"If you say so. Let's keep moving anyway. The sooner we are out of these mountains and in Valley Grove, the better!"

"What's in Valley Grove anyway?" Lynn asked while picking up Basil and walking again. "Why is it so safe?"

"It's surrounded by mountains, for one. It has most things that a normal town has. A Pokemon Center, a Mart, a police station, no gym though. They say a Pokemon Prodigy is training there. Have you ever heard of Molly Hale? She's about Sandy and Clay's age. She looks a lot like them too. If I'm right, she is now about 8. She has Sandy's blonde colored hair and Clay's blue eyes. Her hair comes back a bit though."

"You seem to know a lot about her. The only thing I know is that she had something to do with that Unown thing 3 years ago and the only reason I know about that is because of internet clippings of the amazing sight, quote unquote."

"You liked the crystal fortress, huh?" _

"Ya, something like that." ^_^()

"Well, maybe we really should have gone to Johto. That is where her home town is, you know."

"WE aren't going anywhere except to Valley Grove. Then YOU are going on with your life and letting me fend for myself, understood?"

"Sure, IF you can stand being without my company." ~_^

"Alright, smart-aleck! You're asking for it!" L 

"I'm asking for what?" He put on an innocent look that was nearly knocked off by a rock flying at his head. "Why did you throw that at me?"

"I didn't through anything at you,…Yet. I should have though."

"Lynn, I'm serious. Something just through a rock at my head." They looked around briefly before Lynn noticed a Geodude climbing up the mountain face.

"He probably didn't mean to, Kyle. He's in just as much of a hurry as we are."

They walked a bit further and realized that the path was a dead end. "Hold on, Kyle. Look." She uncovered an old sign that said. Valley Grove: across the bridge. "What bridge is it talking about?"

Kyle picked up some pegs that had been torn out of the ground. "The one that used to be here. He picked up more pegs and rope and some wood. "Someone completely destroyed the bridge! Who would have done it, though? Everyone who comes by here needs to use this bridge!"


	3. Meteors and Rockets

Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? I have been working on developing the plot on this story, only, my stinking computer deleted all the stuff I had on my disk v_v! I had to start all over again from square one! Thankfully, I had already downloaded the most "descriptive" chapter of the story already. ^_^ I am now saving every five words. (so how many times have I already saved? ~_^) This chapter starts right where we left off. Here we go!

Oo~ Rockets and Meteors ~oO

Lynn studied the pegs and rope pieces in Kyle's hand. "It looks like someone really doesn't want us getting any farther. The ropes are barely threads anymore and the wood looks like soot!"

"Only the best for our little prize!" came the sinister answer. Lynn noticed a girl with shoulder length dark green hair and deep purple eyes. "Don't worry, Lynn. We'll take you home and take good care of you. Right, Bennie?"

A boy with shocking orange hair in a small ponytail on his neck and navy blue eyes jumped out of a tree. "Of course we will, Claudia! That's what Team Meteor does!"

"I know I'm gonna regret this," started Kyle, "But who are you? And what exactly is Team Meteor?"

"I'm very glad you asked little boy. Bennie?" Claudia beckoned for him to start something.

Ben cleared his throat before starting, "To shake the world with our halation!"

Claudia picked up right after him, "To ravage each planet without invitation!"

"To announce the darkness of every light!"

"To denounce and destroy each and every right!"

"Bennie!"

"Claudia!"

"Team Meteor! The cursers of the cursed!"

"Give it up or prepare for the worst!"

A 'shining' Teddiursa with dark brown fur and a black crescent moon on it's forehead burst out of it's Pokeball and shouted out. "Teddiursa-a-a!"

"Well, Team Meteor, or whatever, if you don't get out of here and leave Lynn and me alone, you'll suffer the consequences!" Kyle pulled out his Pokeball and got ready to unleash his first Pokemon. He whispered out of the side of his mouth to Lynn. "I'll keep them busy. You try to get to Valley Grove." Lynn nodded and got ready to make a quick escape.

"Not so fast, my pretty one," Bennie snickered. "I have a little present that I think you WON'T enjoy!" He slung a sticky webbing at her from behind his back. "Spinarak Gak Attack!" He yelled out.

Lynn was suddenly bound up tight in a sticky, stringy substance that soon became a cocoon, binding her arms to her body and making it impossible to move her legs. She landed roughly on her backside. "Yuck! What is this nasty crud?!" She wriggled in the quickly contracting goo that was starting to become solid.

Claudia snickered cruelly. "It's the famous Team Meteor Spinarak Gak. When kept cool, this is the equivalent of a Spinarak's string, but thanks to science and alterations in the chemical make up, when it touches something warm, like a human body, it hardens and contracts creating a perfect cocoon with our little butterfly for the boss inside. Despicable, yes?" She fluttered her eyes on the last part. "Ready to go home, Lynn? Roxanne and Wesley are worried sick." Claudia mocked.

"She's not going anywhere! Go, Scorcher!" He released a Cyndaquil who's back immediately burst into flame. "Tackle, Scorcher!" He ordered quickly.

"Go, Teddy! Use Faint Attack!" For a moment, it looked like Teddiursa was using Double Team, but then it hit Scorcher hard for a one hit K-O. "Ha haha! Is that the best you've got little boy?" While Kyle and the two weirdo's were occupied, Lynn was trying to free Basil to help with the battle or the gunk, one when Claudia noticed her. "What do you think you're doing?! Go! Ariados! Use Spider Web and trap that little pest against the cliff wall!" Ariados almost had Lynn and would have had her penned against the cliff, if it weren't for Basil escaping from his ball just in time. Unfortunately, Basil being extra weight, got Lynn slung off the Cliffside where the bridge once was. Lynn was now dangling in the air about 10 feet from the top and 40 from the bottom. Basil used Vine Whip to pull her back to the Cliffside and tried to pull her up to him.

Claudia saw this and shrieked, "Ariados! Reel her in! Don't let that little pipsqueak get to her first!" With the command, Ariados jerked the web up and Basil lost his footing and tumbled down into Lynn's lap.

"Chica ri? (Lynn?) Chica chica ri ca ri? (Are you alright?)"

"I'm Okay. You?" Before he could answer, she felt the tug on the web again. "Basil! Wrap your Vine Whip around me and then reach out for the other side of the cliff! Hurry!" Basil did as he was told and just barely reached a ledge on the other side. "Good boy! Now pull us to the other side! Come on, Basil! I know you can do it! Just a bit further!"

Then she felt the Ariados pull harder on her, not wanting to displease it's master. Basil pulled harder and Lynn was now being pulled in two directions from around the waist over a ravine with sharp rocks and water below.

"Scorcher! Try to help Lynn!" The small mouse climbed down the webbing to the girl and began chewing on the web, only to get himself caught in the sticky concoction. Lynn was being pulled tighter and tighter and breathing was getting hard. 

She was about to pass out when a voice from the other side yelled out, "Use your Furry Swipes, Teddiursa!" Lynn looked up to see a young girl with blue eyes and blonde hair in a blue and white skirt outfit. The little bear easily sliced through the webbing and swung on Basil's vine with Lynn to the other side. Once they were on the ledge, the girl shouted to the Meteor duo on the other side, "So you're the ones who ruined the bridge! As a Pokemon Trainer, I am disgusted with you! Teddiursa, Swift attack!" The teddiursa's attack hit them dead on and the two trouble makers in navy colored uniforms with gray and black lining were shot off into the sky. "AND DON'T COME BACK!!" she yelled out.

Teddiursa climbed up to it's trainer and she called down to Lynn, "Are you alright? Can you climb up here?" Lynn tried to get up and climb but her strength was drained and she slid down every time she tried to climb up.

"I need a rope or something. Is there a vine up there long enough?" The girl disappeared for a minute then replied.

"Here, grab this." A vine started inching toward her.

"I got it!" Lynn yelled. "Wrap the end once around a tree trunk and let me have the rest of it." The girl obeyed. Lynn tied the first end around her waist through her belt loops and used the other end to hoist herself up. When she finally got to the top, she glanced over at Kyle. He had recalled Scorcher and was waiting for her instructions on how to get across. Lynn tied a rock to the end of the vine and yelled, "Catch, Kyle!" He barely caught the rock and tied it to a tree trunk. Lynn tied the end on her side too. " Okay, Kyle. Basil is going to reach out with his Vine Whip and steady you while you climb across, okay? You going to have to come out a bit though. You can climb it upside down and crawl, like a Weedle when it's on the bottom of the branch, only wrap your legs around the vine." Kyle did so very slowly. Every so often, Basil would tighten his grip and take out the slack to help him move faster.

When he was safe on the other side he asked the little girl, "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Molly Hale. Who are you?"

"Hi, Molly. I'm Kyle and this is Lynn. We heading to Valley Grove. Would you happen to know where that is from here?"

"Sure! It's not even a mile down the path! I'll walk with you. I have to tell Officer Jenny about the bridge anyway." She walked ahead in a cheery mood as if nothing strange had happened that day. 'She's a sweetie. Just like Sandy…' Lynn started thinking.

~Team Rocket HQ~

Giovanni was watching the monitor which was playing a recording of this morning's Fearow-cam footage. It didn't have sound, but he had gotten good at lip reading in the many years he'd been doing this. Behind him, Domino was waiting silently for the Boss's commands. A Team Meteor member had been seen on the premises just after the recording and it was thought that they had locked something of value in the barn.

Giovanni didn't care about the "valuable," he was only interested in the creature that he had been looking for sense the word of a 'forgotten' secret mission that was aborted got out. He couldn't for the life of him remember what that mission had been about, but he knew it had something to do with immense power. Then he had heard of Team Rocket's rivals, Team Meteor, doing some genetic experiments and coming up with some ferocious weapons and an invincible creature. He wanted that creature for his own and had spent the last four years tracking it, trying to find it. It was only recently that the Team Rocket satellite had picked up a very interesting message from the Team Meteor communications satellite. He kept close watch on the communications ever since and it was finally going to pay off.

"It's close, Domino. Do you feel it's power? I can almost taste it." She only nodded. The Boss was finally cracking, she thought. Any wrong move and he would come at your throat anymore. She didn't even try to explain things to him anymore. He assumed things for himself.

"Send out the best Rocket Grunts and scour the land for it. Leave no stone un-turned. I want this creature before Matsamoto and Team Meteor find it. Follow them if it's necessary. BRING IT TO ME!" He slammed his fist and his Persian hid beneath a computer board to keep from being kicked.

~Team Meteor HQ~

Matsamoto was watching a satellite screening for any trace of disturbance. If she let off her first power spurt, his Meteor Grunts would be on it in 5 minutes flat. She would be dangerous until she could control her power and that wouldn't happen until he could direct her correctly. He turned around to look at Checker. Giovanni had his Black Tulip, Domino, and he had his White Rose, Checker. She was far smarter and stronger than any of Giovanni's greatest Rocketeers, plus 2. She was a far better actress too. Her long, curly black hair and brown eyes were the exact opposite of her arch enemy's. Checker had hated Domino every since they were young children. They had been brought up together and immediately became bitter rivals.

Most of the Meteor members wore uniforms much like Team Rockets, only they were navy blue and had white M's on them with gray and black trim.

"Checker, I want you to seek out my project. She is vital to the future of this organization. As of today, our progress and Team Rocket's were differed by 15%. We had the extra 15%. I want to see that number come up to 50% at least by next week. I want you to find her and bring her back." He held up a gold coin. " I promise I will make it worth your while. Don't fail me, White Rose 009." He turned back to his Houndoom. "I'll let you know the instant Team Rocket hacks into our information again, so you might expect Domino." Checker visibly cringed. "You will give her a special welcome won't you? From both of us?" She caught on as he tossed her a small hand grenade. "Make sure it's one she'll never forget!"

"Yes, sir! I'm on it, Boss!" She smiled vengefully as she decended the stairway to the floor that the aircraft was kept on. She chose her usual weapons that the Boss himself had funded for her. Her many White Roses that gave her her name, a jet pack for quick get aways, and her helicopter. It was a small craft, one person, but at high speeds and altitudes, it was better than most jet planes. She checked her supplies and set out. "Look out, creature girl. I coming for you."

~Belton~

Sandy and Clay were sitting quietly, waiting for Roxy to show. Clay was the first to hear Roxanne and Wesley talking heatedly and signaled for Sandy to stay low. They crawled to the edge of the hayloft and peered through the dark of the barn to the crack of light below the door. 

"Ready?" he whispered. She nodded. Roxanne opened the door and walked in ranting.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE THEY?!? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, WESLEY!"

Wesley was walking next to her silently. He didn't much care for the verbal approach. If Roxy gave him too much lip, he'd just smack her. Why waste breath? Clay waited until they were in the stables before he climbed down. Sandy followed a bit faster than she meant to, but it didn't attract any attention. They ran to the door and slammed it shut and locked it. The key, still being in the lock, was thrown down the road where it wasn't likely to be found anytime soon. They made sure that they were well down the road by the time they realized they were locked in, but it didn't stop them from hearing Roxanne's shriek of horror when she realized that she was trapped without a way out.

Sandy was starting to slow down when they saw the Professor's place. "Professor! Professor Woods!" Clay screamed when they were with in hearing range. "Emergency! Red Alert! Lynn's in Danger!"

~Valley Grove~

"Wow!" Lynn gasped as they reached the town. "It looks a lot like Green Field, only there's more people. And the flowers are different."

"Yah. That's why daddy like's this place so much. Mommy used to live in a town like this before she met daddy."

"Well, It's much prettier than the parts of Belton I've seen." Lynn commented. "Kyle? Where will you go after you leave here tomorrow?" she was looking at the sunset and thinking of sleeping in a bed for a full night again.

"I think I'm going to the Pokemon League. I am going to do something that I haven't ever done before."

"Really? That's nice. So, Molly. What are you doing here instead of being at your house in Greenfield?"

"There's some old ruins in the caves near here and Mommy and Daddy are working on the writing on the wall together. They aren't sure what it is. It's not even about the Unown. It's some sort of Legend about an ancient mistake that isn't supposed to be repeated. I'm still waiting to hear more about the Legend. Mommy said that it's written in code. Even translated, it's very confusing. They think it might take years for them to understand what it means. Since this town is so small, no one was ever interested in the caves until my Daddy came up with the theory that there is a whole other civilization that was built down there. We're still trying to find out who built the ruins, not to mention find the place where this world," she held her hands out to show the town, "and that one meet." She pointed down underground. "Daddy thinks that's where Pokemon life might have started. But all they've been able to uncover is a few pottery pieces. He says that if we find coal or another fossil fuel, it means that there was ancient life down there and that the mission would not be a total waste. But so far, no such luck."

"Wow. To think that the bond between Pokemon and humans all started with ancient Diglett people. Interesting and frightening at the same time." Lynn was wondering why Kyle hadn't said anything yet. 'What is he thinking so hard about?' They had just gotten into the Pokemon Center when a dark shadow loomed over the town.

"Stay here, Lynn. It might be Team Meteor." Kyle ran outside to see what this was all about. Outside, a group of people were gathering in the streets, staring at the blimp with a large red R on the side. Suddenly a voice came over a loudspeaker.

"Attention good people of Valley Grove! Do not be afraid! Team Rocket only wishes to have an item returned to them. If we get this item in 30 minutes, no one will be harmed, but, if you decide to resist, your beautiful town will be destroyed. Even if you by some crazed decision decide to attack us, we have a prisoner here with us. Go ahead, Mrs. Hale, tell them where you are and what will happen if they attack." The speaker squealed as it was moved.

"I am tied to a gas tank in the cargo area of the blimp. Molly! If you can hear me Molly, run! Go get help! Wait…" she was cut off.

"If anyone attacks, the ship explodes along with Mrs. Hale. All we want for her safe return is a strange girl creature from Belton. It is rumored that she looks 15, stands 5' 10", and has lavender hair and honey brown eyes. If you have any information on her, Mrs. Hale would be grateful, as well as the fair town of Valley Grove. You have 30 Minutes. Now!"

~*~

Ha ha haha ha! Evil Cliff hanger! Actually, I need sleep before I do the next chapter. Thanks to my Algebra 2 test tomorrow, I have to study study study! But I will update as soon as possible! I am getting stuck. See, the reason that there is all this confusion in the beginning is because I wanted to untangle it in the end, keep you reading, you know? Well, guess that didn't work, huh? R and R please!


	4. Rescue and Revelation

"To shake the world with our halation!"

"To ravage each planet without invitation!"

"To announce the darkness of every light!"

"To denounce and destroy each and every right!"

"Bennie!"

"Claudia!"

"Team Meteor! The cursers of the cursed!"

"Give it up or prepare for the worst!"

B.S.- What are you two doing here?

Bennie- We're taking over!

Claudia- We're tired of being placed in the background! Center stage, babe!

B.S.- Are you sure? *Holds up a shiny frying pan* ^_^

Bennie- Just kidding! ^_^() We want to help with the disclaimer!

Claudia- Yah! What he said! ^_^() Black Star does not own Pokemon. On with the fabulous show!

B.S.- That's better. ^_^

Both- @_@

~*~

~ In Valley Grove~

Kyle looked up in dismay. 'Do they really think they'll get away with this? Obviously, someone's already called the police several times over.' Then another thought struck him. 'Did they just call her a "she creature?"' He turned back to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was standing in front as always, trying to calm people down. "Lynn? Nurse Joy? Where's Lynn?"

She looked up and answered, "The young girl you were with said that she was going to fix this. What she meant, I have no idea." Kyle looked around franticly.

"Knowing Lynn, she's going to do something seemingly impossible to try to save Molly's mother." He turned around looking for Molly. "Molly? Where is she?"

At that moment, both young girls were on the roof of the Center, about 6 feet from the blimp. "Basil, you know what to do." Lynn nodded at the small grass Pokemon. "Hold on tight, Molly." She wrapped her arms around the young girl and ran for the edge of the building, jumping off it and grabbing on to the bottom of the balloon part of the blimp. Basil wrapped his vine whip around their waists, helping them up to the rim of the balloon.

Once they were on the rim, balancing with Basil's help, Molly called out her Teddiursa. "Teddiursa, Use fury swipes to open a hole in the balloon." Teddiursa opened a part of it big enough to let them in standing up. Lynn returned Basil and they proceeded into the blimp, being very quiet. They weren't in far when they noticed a camera in a corner.

"Teddi, Swift attack." Molly whispered, trying not to attract the camera's attention. Teddiursa did as he was told and the camera exploded. "Good work Teddi." Molly said as they crawled towards a door that looked like it would lead to the cargo area.

Lynn put her back to one of the walls on the side of the door. "Be ready for anything, guys." she whispered motioning for them to keep low.

"On 3." Molly answered. "1.."

"2.."

"3!" They jumped up, grabbed the door knob and threw open the door. There was Mrs. Hale, tied up. They rushed to her side, Teddiursa making short work of the ropes. Then, the door slammed shut behind them. Lynn turned around to see a girl in a black and white uniform with a red R on it. "Molly, We've got company."

"You are very clever to get into our blimp, but you aren't lucky enough to get out." The girl with blonde curls and blue eyes said. "I am the Black Tulip and you must be the rescue team. Ha ha ha haha!" She then got a good look at Lynn. "Or maybe you're bringing us our item." She eyed Lynn's hair, face and eyes.

"We don't even know what creature you want! There are millions of 'She creatures' from Belton!" Lynn screamed back at her. She motioned for Molly to run for it with her mother while she still had a chance.

"Then you haven't looked in the mirror lately have you?" Domino pulled out a walky talky Lynn saw it and knocked it from her hands. "You little horror!"

Then a bright light flashed and the balloon shook violently. The walky talky squealed from where it was and a message came over it. "Attention all Rockets! This is a red alert! We are being attacked from behind, repeat, We are being attacked from behind by a craft baring the Meteor symbol. We have reason to believe that the craft is piloted by the White Rose. The blimp is going to crash! Everyone to your emergency posts!"

"Darn you, Checker!" She turned to Lynn. "I'll deal with you later, freak." She grabbed the walky talky. "All Rockets abandon ship. I'll take care of the Rose." She flung away the communicator and ran out.

"Come on! Before she comes back!" Molly and her mother began running to where they had come in.

The blimp was starting to catch fire. All around, Rockets were trying to put out the fire enough to get out. "This way!' Lynn grabbed up Molly and latched on to her mother's hand and ran towards a side of the blimp. She called out Basil and had him use Razor Leaf. She guided them out to the edge of the balloon and looked to the closest house. It was roughly 7 feet away.

~*~*~

Kyle was going crazy. 'Where are they?' He ran outside and looked up to try to spot them again. He saw two girls alright, but not the two he had hoped. A girl with short, curly blonde hair was fighting with a girl with long brown, curly hair. They were having a heated discussion over something. Kyle watched for a while. 'They're trying to kill each other!' He ran around to the other side of the blimp. Up on the lowest ridge of the balloon, 3 girls were standing, getting ready to jump. "LYNN!"

Lynn looked up, surprised, waved, then went back to aiming her Pokeball just so. She threw it and out popped Basil. She gave it an order he thought sounded like "Pull Molly and her mom to safety!" and then Basil used his vines to pull them over the blimp's side and towards the house, straining to not let them hit the side of the house too hard. 

When they were safely on the rooftop of the other house, Basil reached his vines towards Lynn. He didn't reach her before the girl with brown hair who was fighting noticed him. Suddenly, Lynn was surrounded on one side by the Meteor girl and on the other by a Rocket. Lynn backed one way, then the other trying to decide what to do, then, she looked up towards the sky, shrieked and jumped.

Kyle noticed that she looked possessed by the fear of being captured. Basil's vines lashed out to catch her and grabbed her moments before she would've hit the ground. Basil couldn't pull her all the way back up, but even if he could've, Kyle was there in no time flat trying to rescue Lynn from her improvised bungee.

He had her in his arms and was running to the Center. The minute he got in, he was welcomed by Nurse Joy and her full staff of Chansey and Blissy. Nurse Joy had her put in one of the Pokemon's emergency rooms until they could have her sent to a hospital.

~*~*~

Sandy and Clay were in Professor Woods' Laboratory, explaining what had happened and why it was so urgent that they talk to her when Officer Jenny called. Professor Woods hid Sandy and Clay from the monitor and picked up the receiver. "Hello, Officer Jenny."

"Hello Professor Woods. I just got done with a call from around your area. 3 kids seem to have run away last night. I was wondering if you had seen any strange activity recently that might help me with the search. You know how hard it is to find missing children anymore. Especially with all the new Trainers out there…"

Michelle looked back at the kids before answering, "No, I've not noticed anything strange around here. Maybe they headed South. I hear that's what most do. They run to a warmer place where they think things will be easier. Maybe Toranonia? I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but my specialty is Pokemon, not children. Now, if you had problems with that Growlithe of yours, that is what I'd be able to help with. I really have no idea where to find 3 children."

"Thanks anyway, Professor Woods. I'll try Toranonia, but I suspect that they ran away for a good reason. I'm sorry to bother you. Good bye."

"Good bye, Officer." She turned back to the children. "I've never had to lie to an Officer before. We have to find a place to hide you until we can contact Lynn. I don't know what to do anymore. It would seem that Lynn's not who she seems to be. Does she know that she's a creature and not human?"

"No, we only found out today. Roxy and Wes were always very secretive about our past. I'm scared to think about what we might be." Clay pointed at himself and Sandy. "Where do we go? Team Rocket and Meteor are both known for using hostages to lure out what they want."

"I believe I'm going to have to alert some of the other Professors to this. I just got my degree and I'm all out of ideas. Kyle had better be careful. From the looks of things, this could be a long stretch until Lynn gains full freedom." Sandy looked up, distressed.

"Lynn's in more danger?" Sandy looked out the window at a Pidgey and started to cry. "We were supposed to be free. The little house, the garden, the Pokemon…." she looked at the Professor. "Never?"

Professor Woods looked her in the face and wasn't sure of what to say herself. "Never say never, Sandy. Lynn might not get her freedom today, maybe not tomorrow, and maybe not next year, but she will get it someday and I'm sure she'll make good her promises to you. I'm sure." 

~*~*~

Matsamoto was studying the satellite photos of when the creature had found one of her first abilities. 'She's showing a combination of Mewtwo's and Unown's abilities for visualizing and making things happen, with Lugia's instincts to shriek when making an attack. Very interesting. I knew that they had used several different Legendary Pokemon's DNA to create her, but this is incredible. She's almost 5 and she already has dormant powers well passed what we expected.' He picked up the pictures that had been taken of her by Roxanne and Wesley. 'She's growing beautifully. All she needs is a proper trainer. One who knows her limitations and strengths. And who better than the man who created her?' He chuckled to himself. She was soon to be his. "Soon she'll reach the age that she will start to show physical Pokemon like developments. Then…Then the flower of my work will be at it's most influential state and she'll be ready to train."

~*~*~

White rose and Black Tulip were fighting up a storm. Roses and tulips were flying through the air, neither one caring about anything but ridding themselves of a rival.

"Black Tulip! You were never worthy of even being my foot stool!"

"You're right! No one's low enough to be your foot stool, White Rose!"

"That's rich coming from the scum of Team Rocket!"

"Rockets will destroy Meteors!"

"Rockets might destroy Meteors, but Roses whip Tulips!" She flung a handful of the white flowers at Domino. She smirked when she thought they'd fallen harmlessly to the ground beside her, but when she went to attack, she was suddenly zapped with a good 20 volts of electricity.

"You!" She yelled as she began to use a long staff with a Tulip at the end to vault up to get a good aim. When she got high enough, Checker brought a small device out of her pocket. The Grenade.

"A little something for you from Team Meteor!" Checker threw the grenade at her. Domino put up her staff and knocked it towards the blimp just as it exploded, sending both in opposite directions, soaring through the air into the blue sky.

"I'll GET YOU DOMINO!"

"NOT IF I GET YOU FIRST, CHECKER!"

~*~*~

Kyle was watching Lynn through a window to the recovery room. He was glad that she would be alright. He would call his sister soon and let her in on the recent problems. He looked back behind him. Molly and her family were so thankful to Lynn that they were going to wait for her to recover and invite her over for dinner. Kyle wasn't surprised. He had read that family was very important to the entire Hale family.

Lynn opened her eyes. She could feel Kyle and others nearby. 'No, I can't feel them…I sense them.' She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. 'Someone else is here. They're strong. Who is that?' Her mind wandered back to the orphanage, back before she thought she could remember. At first all she saw were flashes. Then she started seeing faces and started to be able to identify those faces. 'Roxanne, Wesley, Matsamoto, Giovanni, Dominoe, Team Rocket…' She started seeing Pokemon faces. They fasinated her and she tried to hold on to the images. 'Unown, Entei, Suiciune, Raicou, Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Celebi… What the..?' She suddenly got an image that she didn't know the name to. It looked a lot like her, with long lavender hair and honey brown eyes, but it was different. More powerful, more serene, more perfect. She noticed that her eyes were more slanted and her legs were slightly thick and covered with very light peach skin. The face was slightly pointed into a very short snout and she could see that it had wings folded behind it.. 'Who is this? Why do I feel like I know her?' She didn't have much more time to think on it, because Kyle started to shake her out of sleep.

"Lynn? You were mumbling I your sleep. What's wrong?" Kyle looked really concerned.

"Mumbling? About what?"

"Something about changing. You said you were going to change.

~*~

I know, I know. 'Boring,' Right? Well, like I said, I'm sort of working on it.

Lynn: Man! I am finally getting my life together and this comes at me! Go figure!

Kyle: I finally like a girl and she turns out to be a creature! V_v() How typical!

Lynn: ~_~ Well it's not my fault, mister Perfection!

B.S.- Well, I'm signing off now. I don't own Pokemon. Too bad, so sad. Don't take Lynn or Kyle or Sandy or Clay or Professor Woods or any of my towns. They aren't that good of ideas anyways. V_v() 

PLEASE R AND R!


	5. Plans and Action

.

~*~

Prof. Woods had gathered a good many Professors into a room in her lab. The two children were sitting in seats beside her. Professors Ivy, Oak and Elm along with many others. "So you see, good Professors of Pokemon, we not only have a situation on our hands, but we also have a serious power struggle problem. It would seem that this child, no matter how much like a Pokemon she may seem, has been created for the soul purpose of fighting a war in the name of an unjust cause. Not only that, but they have made her a slave and made it so that she cannot make her own decisions, while she believes she is human! Not only is this a violation of the young girl's personal rights, but the Treaty of Poke Peace expresses that the very way she came into this world was not only degrading to her and her kind, but also illegal. In short, if she is not put out of Team Rocket and Team Meteor's sights, she may never have any future at all!" She looked around the room to see many of the Professors nodding their agreement.

"Something must definitely be done about this. No living creature should live the way that you claim this young lady has." Professor Oak commented.

Professor Ivy pulled out a cell phone and called her assistants. "We will need all of the most successful trainers from each of our home towns. I suggest we use Team Rocket's and Team Meteor's power struggle to end both teams once and for all. We'll call together all our greatest trainers and their Pokemon and it will be their mission." She turned to the other Professors.

Elm nodded knowingly. "If both teams are put away for good, then the girl and these two children, should be free to do as they wish."

Tracey was taking careful notes during all of this. He was also trying to think of what the new Poke-Girl might look like, which was why there were strange sketches in the corners of his paper.

"Tracey?" Professor Oak started, "Call Gary and find out what he's doing right now. If he's busy in his journey, don't tell him our plan, but if he's not too busy, tell him I wish to speak to him soon. Professor Woods, I'm afraid that's all we can do for now. Let's hope your brother and the young girl contact us soon."

Professor Woods nodded her agreement and turned to stare at the Vid Phone in the corner.

~Valley Grove~

Kyle was watching Lynn from the corner of his eye. He still couldn't get over how close to death she had come. She was one grass thread from being a smudge on the pavement! And that wasn't the only thing that had him worried about her. She hadn't been the same since she woke up in the hospital. She was always thinking quietly with that lost look on her face. He wondered what she was thinking.

Lynn was thinking about the Pokemon she had seen. 'I remember them perfectly, but why? Why do I remember a dream unless it wasn't just a dream…' She could sense the strong presence again. 'I must be loosing my mind. No one's here, short of Kyle…. And Basil." She put her arm back around the small grass type, comforting both it and her. The sense became clearer, like it came closer. 'Pink? I sense pink? What is that supposed to mean???' She opened her eyes and saw the nurse leading Molly in by the hand. "Heya Molly. How is your mom?"

Molly looked at her with a smile and ran up close. "She's great now! And you're finally awake!" She got so close that she was nearly on the bed. "You coming to my house soon? We're waiting for you!" Lynn smiled.

"Then I'll have to come down then huh?" She Looked around to Nurse Joy. "You think I would be okay?"

Joy smiled and replied, "You should be fine. Just stay off you're feet as much as possible. You're still a little tired, and I can understand why." She remembered the sight of the young girl jumping from the blimp.

~a few minutes later~

Lynn was a lot happier. She could still sense the aura, but she decided to ignore it. 'It's just my tired mind playing tricks on me.' Her lavender hair flew out behind her like a flag as they ran to the Hale mansion on the outside of town. "The faster we get there, the faster we can get off our feet!" she yelled at a protesting Kyle.

Kyle had been wanting to call Michelle. She should know what was going on. 'Guess I'll just have to ask Molly if I can use her vid-phone.' He ran after the two girls.

The Hale Mansion in Valley Grove was smaller than the one in Greenfield, but it was still big. Molly ran up the steps, and stopped in front of the door, waiting for the others to catch up. "This is it!" she cried triumphantly. "The Hale home! Come on Lynn! Dinner will be ready soon! We always eat at a certain time." She looked up at a clock tower nearby and giggled. "Not long now." 

Lynn allowed herself to be pulled into the dinning room by the young girl. "I want you to sit by me." She pulled her into a seat on the left and Kyle took a seat across from her. "You were really brave, Lynn! You saved my mom and stood up to those bullies without your Pokemon! Then you were gonna jump off the blimp, having total faith that Basil would catch you! I don't even think I'm that brave!" She smiled quietly, something was going through her mind, Lynn just wasn't sure what.

Kyle looked up as someone walked in the dining room. Mr. And Mrs. Hale were coming in and a cook was right behind them. Lynn had never seen such a wonderful spread. "Go ahead, you three, dig in!" Mrs. Hale commanded. Lynn noticed a small Pokemon on her left shoulder, and pointed at it.

"That's a very cute Torchick you have!" She watched the little bird. It was probably a baby.

"Thank you, Lynn. I found her after a storm near our excavation site. I'm not sure where I'm supposed to put her though. She really should have a full time trainer, and Molly really isn't old enough yet, no matter how talented she is." She looked at Lynn. "You wouldn't by chance want to …" Lynn started shaking her head.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I wouldn't take something so young on a trip like mine. She's too young and can't defend herself and she probably wouldn't like being in a Poke Ball for long periods of time either. Besides, I'm sure Molly…" Molly shook her head no.

"I am still working with Teddy. He and I are gonna make a good team before we take on any more…challenges." She looked at the bird suspiciously. "He has eaten already, right mom?" Mrs. Hale nodded. "Good! That thing is a little terror when it hasn't eaten!"

Lynn was now definitely sure she didn't want the little bird. "I have a few problems to straighten out before I decide what I'm going to do about my Pokemon Journey. I think it would be best to call Professor Wood and tell her what's been going on first. She's sure to be wondering how we're doing." Kyle jumped up excited.

"I need to call her now! May we use you're vid phone, Mrs. Hale?" She nodded and pointed in the general direction of the phone. "Come on, Lynn. You need to talk to her too." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her in the hallway, happy to finally make the call to his sister. He picked up the telephone and dialed the number. It rang once and she picked it up.

"Hello? Belton Pokemon Research Facility, Professor Woods speaking. Who's this?" Kyle knew this act. She was scared to death and something had happened while they were gone.

"Relax, sis, It's just me. What's going on? Why are you so nervous?"

"Oh! Good! You're alright! We've got some good news and some bad news."

"What a coincidence, so do we."

"Did you know that Team Meteor's after you?"

"They're after US? We saw them and they attacked us, but we had no idea why! Did you know that Team Rocket is here too?"

"No, but it doesn't surprise me much. Is Lynn okay?"

"She's fine. We had a little run in with Team Rocket and Team Meteor, but she's okay now. I'll tell you the story later. What's the good news?"

"The good news is that Clay and Sandy escaped. The worse news is that we don't know what to do with them. Many Professors are here and they are trying to get the top trainers in their home towns to ban together and defeat Teams Rocket and Meteor, but that may not be an easy task." Suddenly, the camera turned and a bunch of people in white lab coats showed up on the screen. "They've wanted to meet you, Lynn. You're very unique."

Lynn goggled at the many people there. "What? Why??"

Clay and Sandy popped up in front of the screen. "You don't know?" Clay started. "You're not all human, Lynn!"

"Roxy and Wesley were talking and we heard them!" Sandy started talking. "Then they locked us in the barn, but we trapped them back!" She giggled. "Roxy can SCREAM!"

One of the Professors stood up and walked closer to the screen, removing the chibis and speaking reassuringly. "Hello, Lynn. I'm Professor Oak. Professor Woods has informed us of you're predicament and we'd like to help you. Where are you at this moment?"

"The Hale Mansion in Valley Grove."

"Oh! That's good! Young man? Yes, you. Could you please fetch Professor Hale? Thank you. Lynn, I would like to offer a protected, secluded, reservation for you're home for the time being. There is a special Pokemon Professor's Head Quarters. It's got a huge observation area with a cabin on it. May I suggest you coming with us to the reserve? For your own safety, of course." Tracey was sketching like mad.

Lynn answered. "A reserve? You mean a cage?" Something inside her was starting to get nervous.

"No! Not a cage! It's just that it's secluded and safer than traveling. There is only a fence that keeps people out. And guards that are trustworthy. No man alive can get through. It's stationed near Pinkian Island, surrounded by whirlpools. It's perfectly safe for you…And the two young ones here."

Lynn sighed. "I suppose if that's the best thing to do…" Suddenly there was a crash and the screen went all fuzzy, then it went dark. Except for two red eyes staring at her in the screen. They looked at her, blinked, and left. "Oh no…." Lynn said out loud. Professor Hale and Kyle came up behind her as the light on the other side flicked back on, to reveal that Clay and Sandy had disappeared.

~*~*~

Outside the window of the Hale mansion, a pink energy ball skittered away from her watching point. Her job was done. Now it was the other's turn…

~*~*~

Matsamoto was watch all of his screens and looking for a sign that the girl was there when he noticed another large energy causing problems in one part of his master screen. 'Is that…?' "CHECKER! GET CHECKER ON THAT ENERGY! THE GIRL'S NEAR!" He watched, leaning forward in his chair, waiting for Checker to go after the girl and bring her back. Little did he know, Giovanni was having the same problem and taking the same action. But the odd thing was, when both Domino and Checker got there, There was only a large hole in the ground. And some papers that had sketches of a young, 15 year old girl with long hair. That didn't stop them from fighting each other though.

~*~*~

Lynn looked back at Prof. Hale and Kyle. "It said I wouldn't see them again unless I did something. It didn't say what, just something."

"Who?"

"A Pokemon."

"You understood it?"

"Yes. It was speaking, but not verbally. Telepathically. It told me that I was supposed to go to the reserve and get directions from there. He said that I would be…sent for."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Lynn ran with Kyle to answer it. "Hello?" Kyle asked.

A young girl, about 11, answered, "Is Lynn here?" Her eyes where blank and she was stiff and dead sounding. "I am Meilin. Master sent me to get you." Lynn walked out side and followed Meilin into the yard. Meilin suddenly turned around. "Ready to go?" Lynn stared blankly, wondering what was going on, when Meilin fell over, blacked out. Out of no where, a red and brown dog like Pokemon jumped in front of her.

"You will come with me!" He roared, his eyes starting to glow. Lynn wanted to fall into that glow, it was so welcoming…. She shook her head, warding off the hypnosis. She noticed she was now surrounded. A yellow and a blue Pokemon had joined the red one. They had surrounded her, not allowing any escape.

~*~

Sorry guys! That's all she wrote for today! I'm sorry about the cliffy, but I have a Yugioh fic that's a bit behind! Please R and R!

BTW, Black Star does not own Pokemon! DON"T TAKE MY CHARAS OR IDEAS!  



	6. Legendaries, friend or foe?

I'm ba-a-ack! ^_^

~*~

Lynn glanced around worriedly. 'What is going on here?' The three legendary cats (AN: Sorry if they were cats and I called them dogs…thanks for clearing that up Subieko! ^_^) were staring her down, as if unsure of what to do or expect next. They stood ready for an attack though, ready to pounce and kill if necessary.

Lynn started backing away and they scooted closer around her to make sure she didn't escape. Molly ran out to the front porch. "Daddy?….ENTEI!" She ran out to the front yard and Kyle barely caught her before she made a big mistake and ran into one of the determined and ferocious looking legendaries.

"Molly! Stay right there! This isn't the Entei you remember…and I'm not sure what he's doing here…" Lynn turned back to the Entei before her. "What is it you want exactly, Entei? You want me to come with you? Why?"

Entei reared it's head and roared. "We go…NOW!!!" he leapt forward and the other two scattered for his abrupt and unannounced attack. Lynn jumped sideways, barely missing the cat like Pokemon's attack.

"You have a real temper, you know that?" Lynn said. She knew Basil didn't have a chance…Neither did Teddiursa or Scorcher. 'Dear God, Send us a miracle!' She prayed as the fire Pokemon backed up for his water "brother" to make a move. Then a pink blur shot out in front of her and hovered a few feet away, shielding her from the probably cold water blast sent her way.

She sensed the presence again. "Mew, mew mew mew" A small voice came. It was small, but it was calming too. Lynn wondered what was being said, but then it hit her like she was hearing it for herself. "Guys! You were supposed to BRING her! Not hurt her!" A slightly agitated voice came into the deepest parts of her mind.

"Mew?" She asked disbelievingly. "Is that what you are?" She stepped closer to the bubble and it seemed to clear like fog on a hot day.

"You know me? Can you understand me too?" The pink Pokemon asked in her own language.

"I think so… What's this about me being collected? And what does that little girl have to do with it?"

"Meilin? She was the girl with a boat that blew up to our hide out in the last storm. We sent her to help with receiving you." She looked at the unconscious body. "What are you three doing??? Meilin was supposed to get Lynn away from civilization!" Mew floated over to Lynn. "I'm sorry, Lynn, but you must come with us now. I know you're probably frightened and think we're here to hurt you, but we aren't. Really. I have some friends. They are legendaries too. One of them was much like you. We all want to meet you. Just to talk. Especially my one friend. He says you need to know everything he knows." She circled Lynn. "Mmm… Strange. You don't look like him. Oh well…He doesn't look like me either." Lynn noticed that the cats had surrounded her again.

Kyle was confused, but he was worried about Lynn in the middle of that horrible ring of cats. He picked up a stick and walked forward. "Lynn…Let's go inside now… Let them leave to get on with their lives…" He nodded at the Pokemon around her, not knowing that she and Mew where talking.

Lynn shock her head and said sarcastically, "Kyle, what do you think you're going to do with a stick? They seem pretty determined to have me. I think They are the ones who have Clay and Sandy. I'm going with them, Kyle." He got really angry then.

"NOT BY YOURSELF YOU'RE NOT!" He ran up to her, only to be blocked by the angry yellow cat with lightning starting to form a ball in it's mouth. It started to walk toward the boy, trying to herd him back to the porch and out of the way.

Lynn stepped forward a little, whispering to the angry yellow cat, "It's okay. His sister was with my friends. Is she okay?" It only nodded and continued to stare the boy down.

Mew only glanced at the boy before returning to Lynn. "We moved the building that those people were in. Mewtwo left a big hole in the ground, but they are all safe. We put them on New Island. Sandy and Clay are with the other legendaries though. We didn't think you would come without them." Mew giggled. "They are really fun as playmates."

Lynn looked back at the people on the porch. Molly was staring at Entei and Kyle looked like he wasn't happy with any of the legendaries. He tried to find a way around the ferocious looking cat. "Lynn, you aren't going anywhere with these Pokemon. WE CAN'T TRUST THEM! ESPECIALLY IF THEY TOOK CLAY AND SANDY AND MICHELLE!" He looked exasperated and tried once more to get through to her, only to be blocked again. He was tired now. Entei stared the young boy in the eyes, using his hypnosis again. Kyle stood perfectly still for a moment, then collapsed on the ground. This seemed to upset the three legendary cats, because they let out a terrifying roar, and started to run at him.

"KYLE!" Lynn screamed. She ran after the cats that were going after him like moths to a flame. They heard her scream out and broke out in three different directions, stopping just behind Kyle. "NO! You can't kill him!" She shouted at them, covering his tired form with her own body. "Killing something like this is cruel and unjust! You of all the creatures in the world should know that!" Mew used some sort of psychic attack to put Kyle back up on the large porch. 

Molly grabbed her Pokeball and ran to Lynn's side. "It's okay, Lynn! Me and Teddy will protect you!" Lynn grabbed the young girl's arm and guided her away.

"No, Molly. I'm going with them. You stay here and look after your mom and dad and Kyle for me, okay? I'll be back soon." Lynn backed away from the stunned little girl. It was only then that Molly realized her mother was watching from the open kitchen window. Torchick was gone.

Lynn stood before Mew and called out. "If we are leaving, let us go now before there are any casualties." Mew nodded understandingly.

'Let's go.' She called to the three cats. As if on cue, they turned and walked back to Lynn. Suicune bent down before her, as if he were bowing.

'Get on.' came a gentle, soothing voice. Lynn obeyed and as soon as she was on, they took off at an amazing speed. In, seemingly, the blink of an eye, they were well away from the Hale mansion and Valley Grove.

It wasn't long on the back of the wind spirit Pokemon, before they came to the ocean. Suddenly, they all came to a stop. They were on a cliff overlooking a beach with many caves in it. Mew turned to look at Lynn. "Do you sense anything, Lynn?"

Lynn arched an eyebrow and looked out over the water. "What am I looking… Wait… What's that?" She looked down in the deep waters. "Something is down there…"

"Yup!" Mew chirped. "You have a psychic Pokemon in you, Lynn!" She spun up in the air. Lynn focused on the beach.

"There's two of them." She whispered in awe. "I can tell… It's Latios and Latias!" As if they had been called from their Pokeballs, the two red and blue bird like Pokemon swooshed up out of the caves in a beautiful and breath taking display of aerial splendour.

Lynn watched in total awe as Latias landed near her. She had always loved the way her eyes had looked in pictures on the internet, but looking for real into those golden eyes was overwhelming. "Every since I was small I'd dreamed of meeting the Legendaries… Now it seems as though you all wanted to meet me!"

"They are going to take you across the ocean, Lynn." Mew stated as a matter of fact-ly. "Suicune and the others will meet us on the other side."

"The other side? Where's that?"

"Home, Lynn. The other side is Home." Mew shook her head as if it were obvious.

~The Research Lab that was moved~

Professor Woods was totally baffled. One moment she had been looking out the window at a prairie, now she was on an island, looking out at an ocean. "Where did that come from?!?!" She asked pointing at the sea. The other professors joined her at the window, each murmuring their surprise.

Tracy was the first one to notice that Sandy and Clay were no longer with them. "Where'd those two kids go?" Everyone looked around. "They're gone!"

"Why take the children?" Michelle wondered.

"Tracey?! Did you get through to Gary?!" Professor Oak seemed frantic now.

"Yes. He's busy. I also got through to Ash. He's on his way." Tracey said. He grabbed his notebook and looked at his sketches. "AH!" He screamed. Not only was there only one left of the girl named Lynn, but it now looked like a mutant. She had longer hair, stronger legs and wings folded up behind her. She was nearly crouched in a Pokemon like fashion.

"What happened to my sketches!?!?" He shrieked.

~Team Meteor HQ~

Matsamoto was looking at his now thoroughly beat-up White Rose. She had been gone for a good while. "Checker? Where is the girl?" Matsamoto asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Checker winced. "She got away, sir." she stated miserably.

Matsamoto bowed his head in thought. "Checker. We may have a new problem on our hands. Some of our under cover grunts have reported that there are some rumors going around Team Rocket Head Quarters about our little project being spotted. We need to make sure that she is retrieved without delay. You will be put in charge of this operation. We also have the small matter of getting Team Rocket out of our way. I will put some of our agents on that. Bring her back, Checker, or don't come back." He made this last statement with a smirk and a spark in his eye.

~Team Rocket HQ~

Giovanni was in a rampage again. "DOMINO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE? PLAYING?!" He nearly exploded. Domino saluted and backed slowly out.

"Sir! I've got a good lead on where this creature may be! I would like to be permitted to follow my lead, sir!" She decided if she had to, she would just follow Checker.

Giovanni considered this. "Why didn't you say so? Go, Domino, my loyal Black Tulip. Bring me my prize!" He began slinging things around as she quickly hung up the vid-phone. Then he picked up a paper that had been printed off the satellite. "Wait a minute… This is…" He got a smile on his face. A horrible, evil, diabolical smile that was sure, to the Rocket Grunts, to mean that they would be busy for a long time after this.

"Send orders to the crew in Laboratory H. Tell them that we have a new project for them."

"What Project, Boss?" One of the higher grunts asked.

"Project L.Y.N.N. #2!" He started laughing insanely. "I have in my hand the formulas to the project L.Y.N.N.'S creation! All it needs is a few adjustments," He said taking a pen to the paper and making said adjustments, "and it will forever be called Project S.L.Y.!" His insane laughter continued and the Rocket Grunts looked at each other with the exact same worried expressions. Their Boss had cracked. There was no way he could ACTUALLY be thinking of creating another monstrosity like LYNN.

~The Hale Mansion~

Kyle was starting to come around. He saw that he was in a bed and he could feel both the open window and Scorcher beside him. He sat up. "LYNN!" he shouted, as if she was still there and hadn't left yet. It wasn't long before Molly and her mother came up to give Kyle the heads-up on what had happened. Molly was the first to tell the story. When she was finished Kyle looked worried.

"If she's out there by herself, who's to say they haven't already hurt her?" He stared at the food they had brought him. Molly tried to coax him to eat.

"Come on, Kyle. You have to eat or you won't get better."

"Lynn is out there by herself and you want me to just sit here and heal like nothing happened?!"

"Kyle…"

"I mean she's out there, defending my sister, and I'm stuck here recuperating!"

"Kyle."

"And in all honesty, this isn't just her fight! It's Mine Too!"

"KYLE!"

"What?!"

"Don't worry! I sent a little friend of mine along for the trip." Mrs. Hale smiled and winked. ~_^ "Don't you worry. Lynn is being watched 'round the clock by my little Torchick."

"Does Lynn know?"

"Of course not. Torchick just climbed into her back pack and she'll stay there until she smells food or trouble. Then she'll either reveal herself, or come back here to me."

Kyle sat back, reassured by this and ate what little he could stomach. 'I still think I should be out there with her…'

~*~

Well? What do you think? Not bad for my come back after a long break, huh? ^___^

Read and review, pretty please? Thank you!


	7. SLY Spells trouble!

Enter The Trainers

~*~

Ash and company were running towards a ferry that would take them to the New Island, each of them confused about what exactly had happened.

"How did they get all the way out to New Island?" Misty asked.

"Well, Tracey said it was complicated." Brock offered.

"That tells us a lot doesn't it?" Misty replied sarcastically.

Ash was oblivious to the conversation. He could somewhat remember what had taken place last time he had been to New Island. His thoughts were only interrupted when he heard his stomach growl.

"Uh…Guys?" ^_^()

"Let me guess, you want to get some food?" v_v()

"If you really want to, Mist!" He bounded off toward a snack stand. Misty and Brock face vaulted.

"Ash! When are you gonna stop thinking about your stomach?!" Misty yelled.

"Come on, Misty." Brock answered. "He's not going to be much help unless he gets some food in him. He'll just be complaining."

"Yah, I know." Misty grudgingly replied. She looked around. Brock was already gone. She looked toward the snack stand. He was drooling over the girl running it.

She sweat dropped. "Boys…" Togepi chirped happily.

~*~*~

Lynn was quite enjoying herself. Aback the fabled Latias, she held her face to the sky, letting the wind pull her hair away from her face and back into the wind like a lavender flag. She could hear Mew's laughter nearby, brought on by playing in the sea spray along the way. She had lost track of the three cats. She didn't think it mattered, anyway. Soon, a small island shaped like a crescent moon came into view.

She pointed and asked, "Is that it, Mew?" Mew followed her finger.

"Yup. That's Home. You can call it Legendary Isle if you want to." She smiled.

Lynn studied the island a moment. It had a small mountain range running down the center of it. The mountains had snow capped tops and plateaus near the bottom of them that lead to prairies just before the beach. "Every type of habitat…" she mused.

Latias dropped suddenly. "What's going on?" Lynn asked.

"Helicopter." Mew said, looking behind her. There was a white helicopter with a blue M on the back of it. Latias ducked low, almost into the water. The helicopter zoomed right on by, seemingly in too much of a hurry to be looking for Legendary Pokemon. They barely got back up into the air when another Copter came. This one was black with a red R on the side.

"They're looking for me." Lynn explained.

"It could have, and has been, any one of us." Latias replied.

Latias continued to fly at a high speed, seemingly toward a cliff wall. Lynn grabbed on tight and shut her eyes, sure that they were gonna crash. She opened them just in time to see Latias fly through the wall and into a large cavern. Scratch that, A lot of caverns. Each one had beautiful, seemingly carved, walls of crystal.

Latias landed in what seemed to be the largest chamber of crystal and let Lynn off. Lynn saw what looked like a chair and a monitor off to one side of the room. She turned around to Mew. "Where are Clay and Sandy?" she demanded softly.

As if on cue, the two young children raced out of one of the caverns, giggling and hid behind Lynn's legs. A little while behind them was a giggling Celebi. "Hi, Lynn!" They chorused.

Celebi flew up to Sandy and touched her on the nose. Sandy squealed. "I'm It!"

Clay scrambled away, laughing and she followed, Celebi not far ahead of her.

Lynn smiled and turned to the Pokemon behind her. "Okay, so what is it you want?"

Latias, Latios, and Mew had been joined by a few others, catching Lynn by surprise. There, before her, stood several legendaries, seemingly towering above her, each one looking curiously at her. Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Ho-Oh were perched atop a ledge near the roof of the crystalline cave. The others were each sitting on crystal thrones or couches that Lynn hadn't noticed were there. She looked up, sensing that more were there. She was right. Above her, ever moving in their spherical formation, Unown floated like so many imaginary beings.

"Welcome to our island, Lynn." Came Articuno's welcome. The birds all murmured their welcome, crooning and cooing in their own way. She directed her eyes to a large purple cat in the center of the semi-circle of Pokemon. His eyes were closed and he was focusing on something.

"I'm glad to meet all of you, I think." Lynn stated as calmly as she could. At her response and hesitant words, Mewtwo's eyes flew open.

They were angry, harsh eyes but Lynn still found them beautiful. She let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Something told her that this being, these beings, had no intention of hurting her or her friends. She relaxed considerably.

"How can you stand there so calmly, human?" Mewtwo asked.

Lynn stared at him for a minute. "If you were going to hurt me, or my friends, you would've done it by now."

Mew giggled again. "She's a sharp one, Mewtwo! Even if she isn't all Pokemon yet!" Mewtwo turned it's gaze to the small pink cat and they had a silent conversation. Lynn looked down and focused on being as polite and inconspicuous as possible. She could see Unown's reflection in the crystal floor. The harder she concentrated, the clearer the image got… and the bigger the glowing energy in the middle of them got.

Staring into the energy as if it would give her an answer, Lynn voiced her question. "What do you mean, Not all Pokemon yet? I was created, I know, but wouldn't that make me All Pokemon to begin with?"

The energy increased in size as Lugia answered her. "Yes, Lynn, you were created by humans. But to give you life, to be certain that you could be born, they had to give you the baby form of a human. This is simply your pre-evolution form, you could say. Eventually, you will change into something else."

"When I have enough experience?" Lynn questioned, still staring at the energy. Her entire being was focused on that energy, as if she were connected to it the same as the Unown.

"That is one theory." Ho-Oh replied. "There are several evolutions that require certain items or experiences."

"Like the stones for an Eevee?" Lynn replied, though it was more of a statement. "Or a Moon Stone for a Clefairy."

"Yes, but others must be loyal to evolve. Espeon must have been loyal to it's master as an Eevee before it could become an Espeon. The same with Umbreon." Mew interjected.

Mewtwo let out a "huff" like noise. "Whether we like it or not." Mew finished at him.

"Some Pokemon also evolve through experiencing feelings or circumstances they have never experienced before." Moltres added. "There are many possibilities on , one, how you might evolve, two, what you'll evolve into."

Lynn's head was spinning, but she wasn't sure why. The information seemed incomplete somehow. "Does that mean, you don't know what I am either?" She digested this. Unown's energy ball got bigger the more she concentrated on a subject. "How do I know if I even want to evolve if I don't know what I'll evolve into?"

"That's the trouble, Lynn." Suicune began. "There is only a few who know what it takes for you to evolve and what you will become…"

"Unfortunately," Entei continued, "All of those who might possibly know are a part of Team Meteor. You would have to go into their ranks and get the information from under their nose. Not only is that suicide, it would put your successor or successors in danger."

"Successors? More like me?" her attention jerked from the energy.

"Yes. Once the humans have the technology in hand to create creatures, they tend not to let it go easily." Mewtwo replied. "I destroyed any memory of how or where I was created, so I will have no successors." He looked kind of wistful at that. "I was not brought into this world like most humans or Pokemon. I am different. As are you. The odds are that I will not evolve, but you were made to and if handed over to your creators, you no doubt would forced to serve your purpose to them."

"Then there's only one thing for me to do." Lynn said, bent down and picked up her discarded bag. "But first I have to take care of a few important matters." She looked towards the cavern where Sandy and Clay had disappeared into the darkness.

"They may stay here. They will be safe." Mew chirped.

"Then there is one other matter. Would I be too bold to ask one of you to help me towards Team Meteor's head quarters. I'm sure all my information would be there."

"Are You Insane?" Mew asked. "Didn't you hear the part about suicide mission?"

"Be that as it may, I don't want anyone else to have to go through the same things I am. Besides, all my evolution information is in there. I need that information to decide on my ultimate future. So who's going to help me?"

Lugia lent forward. "I believe I can help you. The Team Meteor Base is parallel with Team Rocket's. I think I know where it is if that is true. Though if it is just a rumor, we would only be chasing a shadow." Lugia turned it's head to look up. "I think that the information is correct though."

"Then what are we waiting for. Every second they could be getting closer." Lugia had a quick conversation with a smaller version of itself that had flew out of the room Sandy and Clay were in. Lugia crooned at it something that sounded very much like, "Stay here and play with the humans till I get back." Then they were off, back the way they had started.

~*~*~

Giovanni was past insane… long past. He stalked around Laboratory H and prodded them to work faster. They had taken an unborn baby from it's mother and were using it for gene testing. The embryo hung in a ceiling-to-floor test tube while the Legendary Genes were spliced into it's unformed body. Then Giovanni added another gene.

"But, sir," a scientist objected, "are you sure that gene is safe. Ditto's genes are fairly unstable and if you give them to this project it stands 15% more of a chance of failing than the already hazardous 30%."

"I don't pay you to give me statistics! I pay for results!" He pushed the genes into the mixture, causing the embryo to shudder. "Now! Amplify the procedure!" He commanded.

Cassidy and Domino had taken over the controls for a large ray that sent microwaves into the embryo to make it's growth rate much, much faster. They all now were wearing tinted protective goggles and Cassidy pulled the lever slowly. Domino typed in some orders for the main computer to keep it from frying and signaled to take the ray up a notch. Cassidy obeyed and the room lit up in a huge, blinding flash, followed by instant and complete darkness.

"BUTCH!" Cassidy called. "Activate the back up generators!" No sooner had it come out of her mouth than the lights came back on.

"Done!" Butch called.

"AH HA HAHA!" Came Giovanni's triumphant call as he caught sight of his creation in the final stages of being grown in the tube.

It's eyes were glowing and through the liquid in the tank the glow looked green. It looked to already be 4 years old and was staring at everything around it. It reached up with it's quickly aging hands and pulled the air tube off of it's mouth and nose. It slammed itself against the glass, clawing at it with cat like talons and baring it's fang like teeth in effort to move anything in it's path.

It swum up from the glass and began glowing. The tube filled with the green light and was soon followed by a cracking sound as the creature shattered it's prison and sat hunched, exhausted from it's accomplishment of coming into a world that was simply not ready for him.

Giovanni walked towards the creature, smiling evilly. "Hello, Sly. How are you? Tired from your great birth?"

The creature now looked to be 14 years old but when it spoke telepathically, it seemed no more than 8. 

Sly? Is that who I am? It's crimson eyes darted around the room, taking in every detail and analyzing it. Where am I?

"This is where you were born, Sly. And I am the one who created you."

Sly considered this. Then… are you my father? He looked to Domino who had come up behind him. And who are these people?

"These are my assistants. And I am not your father, but believe you me, I'm going to take care of you, Sly." his shady smiled grew shadier.

Then my name is Sly? I am one being? He looked down and his white/greenish-yellow hair fell into his eyes. Why am I here, then? I feel like there is something missing in me. Like I have many parts and they each want me to go into different places.

"It will pass." Giovanni waved his hand. "Now, Sly, I'm going to teach you all you need to know about the world, but I need you to trust me and obey me unconditionally. I'll keep you safe, but I need you to do exactly as I tell you, no questions asked."

Sly looked into the first eyes he had seen in his short lifespan. Yes, father.

~*~*~

Ash and company had been joined on their wait for a ferry by several other trainers. Pikachu noticed one in particular and dashed towards him. Ash turned around and saw a red head topped by a green and blue hat not far away.

"Hey, Ritchie!" Ash waved.

"Ash!" He called back. "How are you guys? Are you here about the strange happenings too?"

"Yah." Misty replied. "Something weird is going on."

"You're telling me," came a cheerful voice behind them.

"Melody!" Misty cried.

"Yup. It's me! How are you and Ash doing, Misty?" she winked. Misty blushed.

"We're okay I guess."

"Well I hope so. You guys haven't been doing any more stupid things, have you Ash Ketchem? Running into crystal houses and stuff?" A black haired girl in a red hat with cat ear looking things on top called.

"LISA!" Brock called. "I knew we'd meet again!" He was going to continue, but Misty had grabbed the back of his vest in warning and he clamped his mouth tighter than a Cloyster's shell.

(AN: Melody was in the second movie and Lisa was in the third, for those of you who don't know.)

They all got in the line to go out to the dock and the ferry when Ash noticed two boys and a girl get in line right behind them to go to New Island. This was strange, because they were the only ones going to the island.

(AN: If you didn't see the first movie, you don't know who those people that just got on are. {hint hint})

Ash ran to the bow of the ferry to see New Island the minute they got there. After some chatting, the others joined him.

"It's been a long time since we've been to this island, hasn't it?" He asked no one in particular.

"You've been here before?" Lisa asked.

"Yes. A long time ago. Just after the first League Tournament Ash was in." Misty answered.

"Wow, that was a long time ago." Ritchie laughed.

"It feels that way." Brock replied. "And Ash really has improved a lot since those days."

"He must have," Lisa commented, "He beat me!"

~*~

The end of another chapter guys! I don't own pokemon and I'm loosing inspiration for this story. I hope a good size block of inspiration is chucked at me soon or I won't have up the next chappie for a good while!


	8. Boom goes the HQ and Sly's temper

"Successors? More like me?" her attention jerked from the energy.

"Yes. Once the humans have the technology in hand to create creatures, they tend not to let it go easily." Mewtwo replied. "I destroyed any memory of how or where I was created, so I will have no successors." He looked kind of wistful at that. "I was not brought into this world like most humans or Pokemon. I am different. As are you. The odds are that I will not evolve, but you were made to and if handed over to your creators, you no doubt would forced to serve your purpose to them."

"Then there is one other matter. Would I be too bold to ask one of you to help me towards Team Meteor's head quarters. I'm sure all my information would be there."

"Be that as it may, I don't want anyone else to have to go through the same things I am. Besides, all my evolution information is in there. I need that information to decide on my ultimate future. So who's going to help me?"

Lynn, on Lugia, was heading away from the small island and towards the continent. She was trying to be patient but she had a strange feeling that something was wrong. Lugia noticed she was being antsy.

'We'll get there in due time. Don't worry.'

"It's not getting there that worries me…"

'There is nothing we can do about that. We could plan and plan and Team Meteor would probably have a back-up plan for every one of our plans.'

"Yah, I know. But how are we going to get in there?"

'Leave that to me. I have an idea.' Lynn couldn't help but laugh at the sly tone in Lugia's voice. As she started to calm down a bit, she felt Lugia tense up.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking down at the bird's eyes.

'Company. Getting low won't do us any good. There's a psychic Pokemon with them.'

Lynn turned around to look. Sure enough, there was a Team Rocket chopper heading their way. She squinted. Something was following it, but it was engulfed in a greenish yellow glow…

Sly was 'spreading his wings' and checking out his limitations. He stretched his metal powers as far out as it would go in every direction, close to a mile radius, a good distance for a newborn. He could sense the two ahead of him way before they'd noticed him.

'Father? There are two strange creatures ahead of us.' he mentioned warily in his now 10 year old voice, his instincts warning him to stay near his "papa".

Giovanni waved his hand in dismissal and continued looking at the plans for "renovation" of the Team Meteor base. "Probably just some Pidgey or Spearow migrating. If you're bored, go ahead and destroy them, but don't play around too much. Keep up with us."

Sly nodded and felt a sense of pride surge through him. His father trusted him enough to let him fight alone! He wouldn't disappoint him! Sly began to pick up speed.

Lynn say that the glow was starting to move faster. It was coming right at her! Panic began to swell up in her chest.

"LUGIA!"

The white bird had begun to pick up speed as well, sensing that this creature was too strong for him to take on, especially with Lynn on his back.

Lynn gripped Lugia's neck tightly and pushed herself as close to him as possible, trying to make herself more aerodynamic so she didn't slow him down too much. She couldn't help but squeeze her eyes shut as the creature behind her came closer. It was radiating so much energy, it was starting to hurt when she breathed.

Sly was getting ready to attack the big white bird when he noticed the energy coming from its back. He flew in closer, not sure what to make of the familiar yet strange energy signal. He was basically hovering above Lugia, staring at the young girl who's flying purple hair made it difficult to see her.

He could smell that she was frightened. She should be! His papa had told him he was very strong! Stronger than anyone or anything! But, why was she so afraid?

He reached down and grabbed her hair to pull it out of the way so he could see her, when Lugia shrieked and dodged, veering hard to the left. Sly got frustrated. He pointed at the bird accusingly.

'STOP THAT, YOU STUPID BIRD!'

Suddenly Lugia froze mid air. Sly noticed a greenish yellow aura around it. Grinning at his triumph, and proud to learn a new technique, he beckoned the bird closer and the bird came, floating on Sly's Telekinesis.

Lynn heard an angry screaming in her head and then felt Lugia slow down considerably. She looked up to see that Lugia had frozen mid-air and was now looking at her in desperation.

'Lynn! I can't move! You have to jump! The continent's not far from here.'

"…But I can't abandon you!"

'If you don't, he'll get us both! Head to the North! In…'

Lugia suddenly got a startled look as he noticed something above and behind Lynn.

She looked up to see Sly staring at her curiously. He reached out a clawed hand and Lynn shut her eyes and tensed, waiting for an attack.

Sly ran his fingers over her hair then picked up a few strands. He sat in Indian-style in the air studying it, playing with it, then he looked at her face, which now held shock and wonder. He reached out and touched her cheek, then her chin, his eyes studying her as if seeing a human so close for the first time, which was basically the truth. He turned her head, looking at the profile; he noticed her eyes always stared right at him no matter which way he turned her face. He slowly turned her head to the other profile and grinned, baring fang-like teeth. He thought it was funny.

Lynn had been studying him too, though not so openly. The part that really got her attention was his white hair with a slightly yellowish green tint to it and his crimson eyes. His hair came down to his neck and was pretty messy with what looked like one of the ripped pieces of his uniform tied around it in a headband. She looked at his cloths, a team rocket gray uniform with the sleeves ripped off and the pants ripped off at the knee. He wasn't wearing shoes or gloves, so she noticed that all his fingers and toes were tipped with retractable claws.

Then he picked up her hand, which she tried to jerk away, but his strong grip wouldn't let her. She watched, fascinated as he closely studied each finger and their joints, moving them back and forth, very gently as though he thought he were too strong to be rough with her long slender fingers.

He'd worked his way down to her wrist when suddenly he turned his head, looking for something. His eyes widened and he dropped Lynn's hand and flew up a few meters, turning his head each way, searching for something. He looked in the direction Lynn had been going and zoomed away.

When he got so far away, Lugia began moving again and struggled to quickly get back into flight.

"Lugia? What was that?" Lynn asked in a still slightly shocked voice.

"A successor." Lugia announced gravely.

Ash was at the front of the boat when they docked at New Island. "Professor!" He waved enthusiastically.

"Ash! Great timing!" Professor announced. "Come on, we'll discuss everything at the lab."

The trainers followed the Professor to a lab on a strange plateau that looked like someone had tried to stick the foundation in a hole and it didn't quite fit. When they finally got inside, the professors explained that they would attack in groups. They would destroy the buildings, and try to dismantle the two Teams that way. Ash, Misty, and Brock would attack Team Rocket Head Quarters from the front, while the three people from the boat would take the right flank and Lisa, Melody, and Ritchie would attack from the left flank.

The Professors then separated the groups and gave them each their orders on how to destroy the Head Quarters doing the most amount of damage while not getting themselves hurt.

When this had been done, they were called to attention by Professor Woods. "Keep in mind that these Head Quarters might have explosive chemicals in them, and once we start with the destruction process, we may not be able to quit until every building, lab, and gym baring the Rocket or Meteor insignia is burned to the ground."

"Wait a minute, isn't arson illegal? What about the police?" Ritchie had to ask.

"Arson is illegal, if you don't have a police warrant for the arrest of criminals." Professor Woods smiled and winked.

After the plans had been made, Ash turned to Misty and Brock. "Well, guys, lets cross our fingers!"

Domino sat in the Co-Pilot seat absolutely refusing to turn around and look at the… thing. She had a sinking feeling deep in her stomach that something wasn't right. Don't get her wrong, she wanted to destroy the Meteor Head Quarters as much as anybody else, but she wasn't sure this was the way to do it… She wasn't even sure if, once it got started using it's powers, this thing could even be controlled. She twirled a tulip in her hands like a baton, hoping the uneasiness would pass before her show down with her archrival.

"Target sighted, sir." came the Pilot's announcement in her headset. She took a deep breath and waited for Giovanni's orders.

"Circle the perimeter. I want a good seat for the happenings!" He smiled his cunning smile and looked out the window. "Sly! Lets give Matsumoto our home-warming present!"

Sly had had a time getting caught up, and now that he was close to his father again, he wanted to ask some questions. "Father, those things, from before, they're following us."

Giovanni finally turned to look. When he saw Lugia he smiled evilly.

"Father, who are they? The girl, she's not like you. Her energy's different… like mine."

Giovanni then, looked on the back of the Lugia and gasped in surprise. '…Lavender hair, honey brown eyes, about 15 years old…' "LYNN…"

Matsumoto was sitting in front of his monitor when he noticed two blimps on his radar screen. "Checker? Who's frequency signal is this?"

Checker smiled darkly, "The Black Weed's."

"Go welcome her for me."

"Yes, Sir!" She turned to leave, but then an alarm went off. She rushed to a terminal and typed in a password which revealed the cause of alarm. "Sir, we have two Like Youth experiments coming this way!"

"WHAT?" Matsumoto jumped out of his chair in surprise. "How? Only one survived the birth process!"

"It seems… the closest one… is male, sir, and he's wearing a Team Rocket frequency tracking device, like those in their uniforms. The second one is female and… riding a Lugia."

"Ah… That explains it… Giovanni was messing around in our satellite systems… So little Lynn is coming to our rescue. Good girl, Lynn. Come to Papa." He continued watching the radar screen. Lynn was fast catching up with Giovanni. It would be quite the close race… not that he intended to let them get much closer to him. "Checker, continue with our welcoming party. I don't want so much as a smudge on the ground left when we're done, understand?"

"YES SIR!"

He then hit the button for a PA system on his desk. "Beatrice? Tell the lab to strip the walls. I don't want our little lady to come home and find out her own darkest secrets. What sort of welcome would that be?"

Lynn saw that she was getting close to the Rocket Helicopter. She didn't care. She hoped the Meteors took their time in blowing it up though. It would give her more time to get in and out without much attention.

Sly was posed on the tip of the copter looking out at the building ahead of him. When Lynn and Lugia zoomed by, he watched out of the corner of his eye. She knew something he didn't. She was like him where his "father" wasn't even close. But they were so different.

He jumped off of the nose of the copter and dove down towards the forest where he followed the copter closely, while remaining near the ground until they reached their destination.

Lugia sprinted, sensing that a large battle was about to take place. 'Lynn! Be ready to run! I'll land on the roof and you have to hurry and grab the information and get out of here fast!"

Lynn landed on the roof running. She was going so fast, she wasn't sure how she ended up in the lab… it was like some sort of sixth sense. When she got there, it was totally empty, save one computer with a flashing monitor.

"Welcome home Lynn." Came a low, melodic voice from behind. She turned to see the tall, turquoise eyed, maroon haired, purple tuxedo clad figure that symbolized the head of the Meteors.

"Home? Some home… Although, it might be a lot better than Roxanne and Wesley's place!" she spat angrily. "And let me guess… You're supposed to be my father?" She let out a humorless laugh. "How 'Star Wars,' Vader."

The man smiled at her. "You think that we want to control you, don't you?"

She stared at him with a dull expression. "Do you?"

He paused. "Absolutely not. We created you to prove our theory. Now, we can create an entire army of Like Youths."

"Like Youths?"

"Like Youth Neurological Neophyte. L.Y.N.N. You are the first of a new species. That is why we called you Neophyte. Your predecessors were a bit of a disappointment, being either uncontrollable or useless or dying before birth. You are the first experiment that succeeded. Do you want to know why?"

"Not really, but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me anyway…"

"The human embryo you were born from. See, Pokemon, unlike humans, are born from eggs with their parents' DNA inside. Every time we tried that simulation, the specimen failed. It had too many parents and its neurological systems couldn't handle all the extra DNA. It couldn't sift through what it wanted or needed and what it didn't. Then, one day, it dawned on me. Forced evolution. I would make a Pokemon sleeper that on command would become one of the most powerful creature ever to walk this planet!"

"And you don't want to control me? What sort of game is this?" came the skeptic answer.

"We just want you to evolve so we can do some tests and then you're free to go…"

"If I could curse, I'd say the worse version of Tauros Droppings."

"Mmm… I don't remember programming such a rough sense of humor into you… that must be Roxanne and Wesley's doing."

"Why in the world would I come to you, let you make me evolve into something I don't even know about and let you set me free, which, just between you and me, I think is code for kill me?"

"Oh, darn! You figured out the surprise! Well, now I definitely can't let you leave." He pushed a button on the side of his wristwatch. "Beatrice? Bring up the missile trajectory on the monitor in Lab LY."

Lynn turned to the now clear monitor. "That's Legendary Island…"

"For now. If you don't comply, it'll become Crater City, residents, two."

"You play dirty to the end, don't you?" she whispered as the screen went fuzzy again.

"Oh, no! Don't blame me for your stupid mistake! Bringing Lugia here? Leaving a trail of energy so noticeable, it'd take an idiot to miss? Sound familiar?"

"Leave Clay and Sandy out of this."

"Clay and Sandy were ALWAYS a part of this. Don't you get it? You were born mine, you'll evolve mine, and you'll die mine. All I have to do is snap my fingers, and you won't be human anymore. Got that?"

"If I'm human, what does that make you?"

"A monster. Get used to it. We're two of a kind."

"I'm not like you."

"More than you think. We have the same mother."

"That's just gross! You had a mom!"

He turned red and was about to reply when his wristwatch sounded. "Sir? We're under attack. It's a Superior Like Youth. It's destroying our northern wing and Giovanni hasn't even made it evolve, sir!"

"Hold it off as long as you can, Beatrice. I'll be right there." He looked at Lynn. "If I hadn't had the Lab stripped, you'd be trapped here, but I don't have time for this right now. At least your evolution secret stays mine. I know I'll see you again soon, little one. Until then!" He made an elegant bow before he ran out the door, shouting orders at grunts to save what they could and get down to the basement where they'd be planning the counter attack.

Lynn pounded her fist into the desk. "DARN IT!" Suddenly the computer cleared again. The screen flashed a few words then asked for a password phrase. "What would he use for a password? Meteors… Wait, what did Roxanne always say when talking to her Tuesday-night-cards buddies on the phone? Celestial might in the dead of night? It just might…" She began typing vigorously. "THANK YOU, BIG-MOUTH ROXY!"

She began searching through the files, the shaking that had begun to barely move the room she was in began to get more violent with every passing second. She had to hurry.

"Evolution… nothing… Metamorphosis… nothing… where would it be?"

She looked around the room for a clue. Suddenly, an impact came that jarred her so much, the keyboard landed on the floor. When she looked down at the desk, she noticed someone had taped some sort of code guide card to the top, under where the keyboard had been. It looked similar to the index cards kindergarteners strapped to their desks to help them remember how to write their letters. Up at the top was the word L.Y.N.N. and below it was a number. To the left of each number was a letter. She examined them. "If D design, and CL current location, then E must equal Evolution!" She typed in the number beside the E.

Suddenly the screen went blank, the only thing that let her know it was still on was a green VOX line on the screen. Suddenly there was a mechanical voice. "Project L.Y.N.N. is the beginning phase of Operation Global Renewal; Team Meteor's Operation to destroy this planet in order to start anew on another one. Several gene pools have already been selected from to make the new inhabitants of this world." A few pictures of random people came up when it said this. "The DNA will be transmitted via human embryo to a large, womb like test tube where the embryo has taken 6 months to develop on the only successful specimen."

"What is all this crud? What does this have to do with my evolution? I don't want to hear any of this! Give me some answers, darn you!"

"Specimen LYNN took only 5 years to become the physical equivalent to a 15 year old human ."

(o)(o)() "Wow… I'm 5 huh? No wonder I don't remember anything about school…"

"LYNN ran away from her controlled environment on her 5th birthday, an expected development. Soon after, she began showing signs of becoming ready to evolve. Her powers began sharpening and her instincts coming forth every time she was almost captured." a video clip of Lynn jumping off the blimp showed. "Soon it will be time to activate her evolution. After which, we will use her to give birth to the beginning of the new race."

"What race? What am I supposed to become! Where the heck is my answer!"

She pounded the keyboard and suddenly the VOX became active again.

"Now printing LYNN evolution data."

"YES!"

Sly was enjoying his new game of seek and destroy. His father had told him that it was a lot of fun to make things explode and that Sly should try to make as many explosions as possible to win. He still wasn't sure why it had to be this building, but oh well. It was fun anyway.

He continued his rounds. He'd fly up so far and send out a blast, then drop back down and release another. It was funny to watch the things inside run back and forth. He wasn't sure why they were screaming so loud, but he didn't understand a lot of things about humans.

After blowing off the front edge of the building, Sly noticed Lynn's aura. 'Hm? Why is she here?' Sly stopped in the middle of his Psychic Blast and looked at a place in the wall.

Giovanni had been laughing hysterically until he saw Sly freeze. "Domino! What's going on? Why has he stopped?"

"I'm not sure, sir. The tracking device says there's no malfunction, so I'm not sure what he's doing." She didn't look at it still. She was actually hoping he'd burst into a million pieces or something due to chemical imbalance, but she wasn't about to tell the boss that.

Giovanni pressed the button for the PA system. "Sly? What's wrong? Destroy that building!"

Sly just turned and stared at him blankly. 'Why?' It was asked in the name of curiosity, as a four year old's constant questioning. Giovanni didn't see it that way.

"SLY! Don't you dare disobey me!" Sly glared at him, then suddenly teleported. "DOMINO! WHERE IS HE!"

"He's in the building, on the top floor. The female experiment is there, too." She watched the computer. 'I hope she sees him as a threat and kills him.'

"How much longer will our electro-shields hold against their weapons?" Giovanni asked impatiently.

"Roughly 35 more minutes before we either have to switch batteries or go recharge." The Pilot beside Domino answered.

"Do we have enough power for an Electro-cannon shot? We just need one."

"We should… what's our target, sir?"

"That room." Giovanni pointed to the top floor of the building on the east wing of the building. "According to the lab print out I received, that's the room where the information about the Like Youths are stored. If he gets a hold of that information, we won't be able to control him anymore." Domino couldn't help but stare in awe at the somber accuracy of the Boss right then.

'Guess that's why he's the Boss…'

Lynn looked up in surprise when she felt another person in the room. She hadn't even felt them approach. She turned around and was nose to nose with her "successor." "AH!" She jumped. "Don't do that!"

Sly looked at her, but it wasn't the same studying look from before. It was searching. 'Who are you?'

Lynn looked at the floor. "I'm not so sure anymore… I thought I was Lynn, the human girl who nobody wanted who ended up with sucky adoptive parents, but now… I'm not sure what I am." She realized that he wasn't touching the floor. "Do you know… who you are?"

Sly looked at his hands, with their retractable claws that had helped him come into this world. 'I was hoping you could tell me. It seems, my father is not who I thought he was.'

"You're father?"

'The man who created me.'

Lynn got a serious look on her face and grabbed his hand. She lifted his face with her other hand. "Hey. You listen to me. I don't know a lot about parents, but I do know, that just because someone gives you life, doesn't make them your parents. My family, my home, is just me, Clay and Sandy. We never knew our parents. But we don't have to, to know that we're a family and we have to look out for each other. As long as we're together, it doesn't matter where we are." She let him go, kind of embarrassed because of the shocked look on his face. She busied herself with shuffling through the pages from the printer. Sly didn't notice when she dropped all but one page.

Sly bit on his bottom lip, digesting this. 'Family? I don't have one. My… father… he says that I'm strong! That I could rule the world!" He looked at her with joy, hope and another emotion she couldn't quite distinguish. "I'm going to make all those who won't accept our kind pay! Starting, with those who are trying to hurt you! We are the same kind! I can feel…" His eyes went wide and he turned around.

"NO! FATHER!" Sly screamed with a feeling of disbelief. Suddenly, the room lit up with a brilliant flash and the cackling of thunder.

When Lynn opened her eyes, the room was gone. Where they'd been standing was just a hole in the building now. But, she wasn't falling…

She looked at Sly and gasped. He was enraged. The aura around him was a blinding yellow, his eyes were engulfed in a brilliant green glow. She realized he had used a shield technique to save them. "… Thank…"

'TRAITOR!' Sly bellowed angrily as he began to charge up for an attack. Suddenly, the shield beneath her began to give out.

"A-AHHH-Oof!" Lynn almost cried in relief when Lugia caught her.

'Did you get what you needed?' he asked urgently.

Lynn pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. 'You bet I did!'

Hey, guys! I know it's been a while, but I hope the super long update makes up for it! (cowers as she realizes its been over a year since the last update.) Sooo sorry! I don't own Pokemon. Please RandR!


End file.
